1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical device, an image capturing method and a computer program product for loading into thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handheld electrical device, a dual image capturing method and a computer program product for loading into thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As 3C (Computer, Communications and Consumer) technology develops, there are more and more people utilizing handheld electrical devices in their daily life. Most common handheld electrical devices are personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, smart phones etc. Since mobile electrical devices are designed much smaller and easy to carry, more and more people use handheld electrical device and more functions are developed for different users.
Nowadays, most handheld electrical devices are equipped with cameras. Wherein, images captured and output by such cameras are landscape images (or called landscape images). If users want images output vertically (as portrait images), the images must be reduced or cut since the width/length ratio of the portrait image and that of the landscape image are different. However, users may not be satisfied with the portrait images after reduce or cut. In particular, when the images captured are video, distortion of the portrait images (videos) thereof may be more obviously since the image may be further trans-coded, which may disturbs users.